


Tell me about the stars

by JaceRMontague



Series: Sanvers Week 2017 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day 2, F/F, Sanvers Week, constellations nerd, nerdy girlfriends, vampire nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceRMontague/pseuds/JaceRMontague
Summary: Maggie and Kara are arguing and Alex worries until she realises they're arguing the existence of vampires and that her girlfriend is a giant nerd.





	Tell me about the stars

Alex crossed the DEO, approaching Kara in her full Supergirl get up, and Maggie who seemed to spend more time at the DEO than her own precinct, Alex’s face creased as she heard the argumentative tone in Kara’s voice before her face broke into laughter when she heard what her sister and her girlfriend were arguing about.

“Okay, but if there were really vampires about surely you’d just take a photo or put mirrors up everywhere because vampires don’t show” Kara argued, the crinkle at the top of her nose making an appearance as she thought.

“No that wouldn’t work, Little Danvers” Maggie laughed, her voice soft so that the blonde knew that she wasn’t being malicious. “For starters what about the aliens that don’t show on camera? Like Lyra? We can’t go around calling every Valerian vampires.”

“Okay, but the mirror thing? Valerian can be seen in mirrors can’t they?”

“Yeah, Valerians can be seen in mirrors. But so can vampires.”

“What? No, they can’t! Stick a vampire in a hall of mirrors and you’d only see one vampire.”

“No, no, vampires would be able to see themselves in modern mirrors. They’re aluminium backed. The old ones – old mirrors, that is – were backed by silver. Silver is what fucked with vampires. A metal of purity wouldn’t interact with vampires because according to myths they’re the devil's work. Aluminium isn’t a selective metal. It’s why they couldn’t be seen in old photos too, there was a silver-plated sheet of copper used in daguerreotype. Modern photos? On a DSLR or your phone? Vampires everywhere. You’d never know. You’d see their reflections and their photos and be none the wiser. Unless you throw garlic at them. Imagine not seeing yourself for hundreds of years and catching your reflection and damn near dying in shock.”

“Oh my god you’re a vampire nerd” Alex interjected, laughing with her sister at Maggie’s apparently extensive knowledge of vampires. She wrapped an arm around Maggie’s shoulders and pulled her close.

“No, I’m an English lit and science nerd. Vampires are in a lot of English lit.”

“You’re a vampire nerd”

“You’re a constellation nerd” Maggie argued back “And Kara-”

“What am I a nerd in?” Kara teased, wondering what other people thought she was a nerd in because to her she was just excited by everything.

“Space, food, musicals-” Alex began, listing them on her free hand.

“-Lena Luthor” Maggie interrupted, watching the was that Kara blushed so hard her face matched her cape.

“I- uh- I- um- am not!” Kara stammered, though the gleam in her eyes gave her away and the grin on her face let Maggie know that she’d not upset her girlfriend’s little sister.

 “Sure, you’re not, Little Danvers.” Maggie teased.

“I’m- I’m going to go see if Winn needs any help” Kara forced out, rushing across the command centre and sitting next to Winn whose laughter echoed across the room seconds later causing Maggie and Alex to fall into laughter once more.

“So, you’re a vampire nerd?” Alex asked when she’d recovered from her laughter, walking with Maggie across the building to the balcony that overlooked the street.

“Not really, I used to geek hard on English lit, and photography, and science… obviously” she gestured at the NCPD: SD logo emblazoned on the breast of her jacket. “And vampires came up a lot in pre-1990 literature. The silver in the daguerreotype is just something I know from when I studied photography when I was in high school.”

“You’re such a nerd” Alex pressed a kiss to Maggie’s temple.

“So are you” Maggie laughed, leaning into Alex’s side as they watched the world go past before either was called to duty.

That night, after Maggie had been called away and had to work till late on a mysterious circumstances case at NCU and Alex had had to work till even later trying to deal with a hostile alien who was refusing to talk, Maggie pulled up on her Triumph outside the DEO, waiting for the redhead to leave work for the day.

Maggie tilted her head up, watching the sky from her bike, thankful for the clear sky. She squinted past the street lamps and watched the way the stars glimmered in the sky, shining bright enough that the brunette could see them through the light pollution of National City.

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?”

Maggie startled slightly at the voice as Alex slid onto the bike behind her, wrapping her arms around the small brunette in front of her and kissing the nape of her neck before she tilted her own head back to look at the stars above them.

“Yeah, they are… I have an idea” Maggie whispered, leaning her head back on Alex’s shoulder.

“Do you now?” Alex teased

“Yeah, put a helmet on” Maggie answered, sitting up once more and passing one of the helmet’s she’d hung from the handles of her bike when she’d pulled up back to Alex who obeyed and slid the helmet on without any arguments or questions.

Maggie tugged her own helmet back on and turned the key in the ignition and kicking away from the kerb, weaving through the city, talking about their days at red lights.

Eventually, Maggie pulled over, parking the bike outside National City University, the two of them standing from the bike and placing the helmets under the seat.

“Why’re we here?” Alex asked, tucking loose hair behind her ear as she spoke, looking up at the building in front of them.

“Cause we’re nerds,” Maggie answered, intertwining her fingers with Alex’s and leading the taller woman through the building and up towards the top floor. The two followed the hallways as they twisted and turned before walking up one final set of stairs.

Alex grinned as she realised they were in the University’s observatory, the glass dome high above the streetlamps, high enough that the constellations were clear to see.

“I was going to drive us out to the desert but I figured you know the best places in the desert for stars and this is all I know.” Maggie said, her voice soft as she looked around the room.

“No, this is… this is perfect” Alex whispered.

“Glad you like it. I was thinking… you listened to me be a nerd about English lit and photography-”

“-Vampires”

“English and Photography” Maggie repeated with a laugh, unable to keep her voice stern. “So I was hoping you can be a giant nerd too and tell me about the stars?”

Alex met Maggie’s eyes, her eyes soft and her smile wide.

“Of course” Alex grinned, tugging Maggie close and turning the brunette around so that Maggie’s back was pressed against Alex’s front as Alex pointed at the stars above them.

The two spent hours in there, talking about Orion, Cassiopeia, and Corona Borealis, talking about English literature, photography, and vampires, because it turned out Maggie knew more than she’d let on, talking about science, and, aliens and the planets they knew off, the planets Kara had been to and had told stories of, talking geek, and talking nerd, and talking love.

 


End file.
